Confesionario
by Lila Negra
Summary: Desde el púlpito, el sacerdote declama su sermón ante los feligreses. Hay entre ellos un joven hermoso que no deja de observarlo. ¿Qué buscan esos llamativos ojos verdes en sus ojos oscuros? Y aún más, ¿podrá vencerlo esa mirada? AU Barroco. ErenxLevi. Yaoi. Lemon. One-Shot.


**Confesionario**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** este relato se originó como un fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin, pero está ubicado en la Europa de la Contrarreforma, por lo que cualquier persona podría leerlo y entenderlo sin conocer el manga del que tomé los personajes. Contiene yaoi y lemon, por lo cual es apta solo para mayores de 18 años. Se desaconseja a las personas del culto cristiano leerlo, ya que podrían sentirse incómodas, y no es mi intención incomodar a nadie, por supuesto.

 **Agradezco a Jazmín Negro, quien realizó una minuciosa primera lectura.**

* * *

"Hubo en la confesión cristiana, pero sobre todo en la dirección y el examen de conciencia, en la búsqueda de la unión espiritual y del amor de Dios, toda una serie de procedimientos que se vinculan a un arte erótica: guía por el maestro a lo largo de un camino de iniciación, intensificación de las experiencias hasta en sus componentes físicos, aumento de los efectos gracias al discurso que los acompaña; los fenómenos de posesión y de éxtasis, que tuvieron tanta frecuencia en el catolicismo de la Contrarreforma, fueron sin duda los efectos incontrolados que desbordaron la técnica erótica inmanente en esa sutil ciencia de la carne."

(Foucault, _Historia de la Sexualidad I_ , 43)

* * *

Mientras pronunciaba su sermón de esa mañana, notó que de nuevo se había presentado aquel muchacho de ojos verdes. Debía de haberse mudado a la región recientemente, porque hacía pocas semanas que había aparecido. Solía venir acompañado de su madre, una mujer de vestimenta sencilla pero gran belleza. Parecían una familia en verdad devota, porque, desde la primera vez que los vio, no habían faltado ni a una sola misa, ni siquiera aquel día de la gran tormenta en que varios troncos habían caído en el camino principal, dificultando el recorrido hacia la Iglesia.

En cada ocasión, el joven lo observaba con fijeza desde que entraba a la nave central hasta que se retiraba, dándole el brazo a su madre. Y, semana a semana, había notado que, en el afán de ubicarse cada vez más cerca del altar, llegaron a entremezclarse con algunas de las personas principales del pueblo.

Se trataba de un muchacho con una llamativa hermosura. Alto y de cabello castaño, vestía muy bien a pesar de que no aparentaba mucha riqueza. Su piel tostada le hacía suponer que quizás realizaba algún tipo de trabajo en el campo; tal vez fuera hijo de un hombre libre y tuvieran sus propias tierras. Esto pasaba rara vez, pero siempre podía ocurrir.

No era el primer joven cuya belleza lo cautivara. Sin embargo, en este caso se trataba de algo especial, pues daba la impresión de estar muy interesado en él. En más de una oportunidad lo había atrapado sonriéndole y hoy, en particular, estaba seguro de haberle visto guiñarle un ojo antes de girarse resueltamente para salir, tras la finalización de la misa.

Si bien su madre tomó la hostia, él no lo hizo, de lo cual dedujo que aquel día aún no se habría confesado. Qué extraño, ¿por qué habría hecho eso? Hasta ahora, siempre había cumplido con cada rito prescripto. Quizás, con suerte, se acercaría en la confesión de la tarde.

Aún pensaba en eso cuando, unas horas más tarde, se colocó la estola violeta y entró en el reducido cubículo del confesionario. Los domingos la mayoría de los fieles elegían la confesión de la mañana, por lo que las tardes eran un poco aburridas. Hubiera querido llevarse un libro para matar el tiempo, pero la oscuridad lo obligaba a reducirse a un continuo rezo murmurado.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó a un individuo arrodillarse del lado de los penitentes.

—Señor, he pecado. Vengo a confesarme y a mostrarle mi contrición.

—Bien, hijo mío, es mi responsabilidad recordarte en principio que, en la confesión, los penitentes deben enumerar todos los pecados mortales y veniales de que tienen conciencia tras haberse examinado seriamente, incluso si estos pecados son muy secretos. ¿Estás dispuesto a describir detalladamente cada uno de tus pecados, sin ocultarme nada, y experimentar en tu corazón el dolor correspondiente a tu apartamiento de Dios?

—Sí, señor, estoy dispuesto.

—Bien. Me comprometo, como tu confesor, a escucharte con atención y a asignarte la penitencia que permita tu absolución y tu reintegración a nuestra comunidad en Dios. Dime cuáles son los pecados que hoy te atribulan.

—Ocurre que... ocurre que, en el último tiempo, he experimentado deseos sodomitas.

Se removió incómodo en su asiento. Había algo extraño en el tono de voz de este joven.

—Hijo, lo primero que debes hacer es alejarte de la persona que te suscita esos deseos pecaminosos.

—No puedo, padre...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… es usted...

Guardó silencio por un momento. De pronto, entrevió el brillo verde de los ojos del penitente, que parecían clavados en él a través de la rejilla. Reconocía ese color. Reconocía esa mirada.

—Bien, incluso así, todavía puede haber salvación para ti si accedes a realizar la penitencia adecuada. Descríbeme en detalle tu pecado para que pueda saber qué penitencia asignarte.

—Señor... hoy, mientras usted daba su sermón, no podía evitar observar fijamente sus labios. Veía cómo se movían, cómo se abrían y cerraban, y podía imaginar los míos sobre los suyos y el sabor que tendrían. Sentía en mi lengua su lengua y eso aumentaba mi temperatura.

La vívida ilustración que le describía apareció en su mente y durante un segundo temió desconcentrarse. Pero rápidamente regresó al profesionalismo que lo caracterizaba.

—Después me imaginé esos mismos labios sobre mi cuerpo —continuó el joven. —Podía verlo sobre mis pezones, sobre mi vientre... si miraba hacia abajo, usted estaba arrodillado frente a mí y yo podía sostener su cabeza contra mi... contra mi intimidad... y podía incluso sentir su cabello en mis dedos, me lo imagino muy sedoso, ¿sabe? Seguramente es suave y agradable al tacto, y yo podía apretarlo y tironear un poco hasta que todo lo mío entrara en su boca. Me excité tanto que hubiera embestido contra la madera de los asientos si no hubiera echado mano de todo mi autocontrol.

—El autocontrol es una virtud que deberás seguir cultivando —terció.

—Lo sé, señor, porque no poseo tanto como quisiera. Es que, luego de retirarme del templo, ya en mi casa con mi santa madre, no podía quitarme la imagen de usted de mi cabeza. Intenté hacerlo, en verdad, pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su recuerdo como si sus manos me estuvieran tocando. Por ese motivo, finalmente cedí a mis impulsos y decidí encerrarme en mis aposentos.

—Eso ya es más grave. ¿Qué hiciste una vez allí?

—Bueno... primero, empecé a desvestirme lentamente frente al espejo.

—Los espejos son fuente de pecado porque despiertan la vanidad.

—¡Tiene usted razón! Porque mientras me desvestía, iba acariciando mis músculos y contemplándolos en el espejo. Me imaginaba sus blancos dedos en el borde de mis pectorales, ¿sabe? Mis músculos, debido a mi trabajo, son prominentes. Y lo veía a usted apretándolos, tratando de contenerlos con fascinación... creo que también pequé de soberbia.

—Efectivamente. Te recomiendo retirar el espejo de tu cuarto en cuanto regreses a él.

—Así lo haré. Pero no creo que con eso alcance. Porque cuando tuve la fuerza de voluntad para apartarme del espejo, solo me senté en la cama, ya completamente desnudo, y tomé mi... mi masculinidad en mis manos. Miraba mis fuertes piernas y podía verlo a usted arrodillado entre ellas. Usted es tan hermoso, estaba también desnudo y se distinguían con claridad sus rasgos delicados. Su piel blanca y excepcionalmente suave se rozaba con el interior de mis piernas. Su boca me buscaba y yo no podía más que darme para satisfacer su urgencia. Sus dulces labios en mi cuerpo me hacían crecer, era tan grande y duro que no cabía en mi mano.

—Estaba hinchado de lujuria, un grave pecado mortal.

—¡Lo sé, señor, usted está en lo correcto en todo! Pero, ¿quién podría haber estado tranquilo frente a esa visión? Cuando creía que estaba reuniendo energías para resistirme, usted se puso de pie y me dio la espalda. Entonces, vi su culo perfecto y redondo, y la boca empezó a salivarme de ansias por devorarlo, ¡no puedo explicarle la intensidad de mi deseo!

—Debes explicarlo, sin embargo, si quieres un castigo justo.

—¡Lo quiero! Agarré sus nalgas con mis manos, una a cada lado, y las llené de besos. Pasé mi lengua por su raja, ¡cuánto más habría querido hacer! Suponía cuál podía ser su sabor, cuál su olor. En la fantasía, usted ya estaba húmedo y expectante por mí. ¡Así es como ocurrió, no crea que invento nada! No pude más que ponerme de pie y colocar mi... mi miembro en su... su agujero... ¡Le doy mi palabra de que no lo forcé! Entró todo fluidamente, como si hubiera estado esperándome...

—Y, mientras imaginabas esto, ¿qué hacías en realidad?

—Bueno, usted sabe, yo...

—No debes ocultarme nada, no puedo hacer hipótesis. Si te asignara una penitencia desproporcionada, no tendría valor a los ojos de Dios. Debes decirme exactamente lo que hacías.

—Sí, lo sé... está bien. Yo estaba sentado en el borde de mi cama, pero cuando lo vi a usted ponerse de pie quise imitarlo. No obstante, mi cuerpo temblaba de deseo y me flaquearon las piernas, por lo que me arrodillé sobre la alfombra así como ahora estoy aquí arrodillado en el confesionario. Como ahora, también, mis partes... habían crecido y me obligaron a desabrochar el ceñido pantalón.

—¿Como ahora? Debes abrochártelo inmediatamente.

—No puedo, señor, me duele mucho. Me late de lo hinchado que está.

—El dolor es bueno.

—Lo sé, es que no aguanto más. Pero no se preocupe, lo sostengo con mucho cuidado para evitar que toque la madera. No ensuciaré nada.

—Joven, tus pecados son cada vez más graves.

—Sí, me doy cuenta, le doy mi palabra de cumplir luego los castigos físicos que usted me encomiende. Pero por favor siga escuchándome.

—Está bien... valoro tu predisposición a salvarte. Te escucho. ¿Qué hiciste cuando tuviste... cuando lo tuviste en tus manos?

—Bueno, empecé a moverlo... así... despacio...

—¿Así? ¿Qué quiere decir "así"?

—Me refiero... mmm... de arriba hacia... hacia abajo... suave...

—¿Suave? ¿Qué tan suave?

—Tan suave como si-¡ahh! Como si... como si fuera una caricia suya...

—¿Y subía y bajaba... lento?

—Al principio sí... mmm... pero cada vez era más difícil.

—¿Y, mientras tanto, imaginabas... mis manos... allí, en ti?

—Por un momento eso hice, pero en mi fantasía usted se había volteado y me mostraba su culo perfecto, por lo que empecé a imaginarme que... mmm... que lo penetraba...

—¿Y cómo era... que me penetrabas?

—Introducía muy despacio la puntita... quería saborear todo el borde de su orificio y le pasaba... ahh... le pasaba mi hombría por la raja...

—¿De abajo hacia arriba? ¿O... de arriba hacia abajo?

—Las dos cosas... mmhg...

—¿Ahora mismo estás imaginándolo de nuevo?

—¡Sí! Lo siento, señor... ah... pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. Oigo su voz pidiéndome más...

—¿Qué... qué te pido yo, exactamente? En tu mente, quiero decir.

—Me pide... me pide que lo penetre... que lo haga de una vez, ¡incluso me pide por favor! Su voz se quiebra-ahh... me ruega que lo penetre más profundo, más fuerte...

—¿Y uso... mmm... uso esas palabras? ¿Te pido que... "me penetres"?

—No, en realidad no...

—¿Y qué te digo en verdad?

—Me dice... mmm... me dice "fóllame, fóllame hasta el fondo, méteme-ahh méteme la verga hasta"... no puedo reproducirlo, señor...

—Es decir que también has empleado un lenguaje... un lenguaje soez. Eso también es pecado.

—¡Soy un gran pecador, señor! Lo sé, lo sé... ¡pero en su voz se oye muy hermosa esa palabra!

—¿Qué palabra...? Mmm... ¿"Verga"? ¿O te refieres a una frase más larga?

—¡A una frase!

—Algo como... "¡Por favor-mmh por favor, ya fóllame!"

—¡Sí, así! Ahh, ¡su voz es tan hermosa!

—¿Y qué hacías cuando yo te pedía eso?

—Mmnh... por supuesto, yo... ¡Lo complacía, señor! Nada quería tanto como-ah... ¡como complacerlo!

—¿Entonces... mmm... me penetrabas?

—¡Sí! Quería ser dulce pero-¡ahh! No podía... simplemente, no podía...

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Cómo me lo hacías?

—¡Muy duro! Aahh... ¡Lo penetraba rápido y con fuerza!

—Mmm...

—¿Puede imaginárselo, señor? Solo si puede verlo sabrá lo grave que es.

—Sí... sí, puedo imaginarlo. Eres... eres un gran pecador.

—¡Soy el más grande pecador! ¡Quisiera que usted me azotara... que usted hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo!

—Efectivamente... mm... un castigo físico podría ser adecuado para tu penitencia.

—¡Sí! Quiero que usted... me desnude en su cuarto... quiero que me ate... mmm... ¡Puede pegarme o hacerme lo que sea! ¡Puede morderme!

—Ser mordido no es un castigo que suela prescribirse.

—¿Pero no cree que merezco un castigo original? ¿Mis pecados no son demasiados? ¿No sería capaz de morderme, si con eso me salvara?

—Por supuesto que... haré lo necesario-uff... lo necesario para salvarte. Ese es mi deber.

—Se lo suplico... ahh... no puedo más... no aguanto más...

—Joven, ten cuidado, no ensucies nada.

—Mnnhh... no puedo...

—Ah... basta... deja de hacer esos sonidos.

—Mm... ahh... no logro aguantarme, señor... déjeme escuchar su voz... aahh... no haga silencio, por favor...

—No puedes darme órdenes, joven. Mmnnh... por favor, deja de hacer esos ruidos.

—Hábleme, hábleme...

—¡Basta! Ahh... eres tú el que... el que debe hablar... ¿Cómo terminó... mmm cómo terminó tu fantasía?

—Ya... ya le diré... ¡Ahhh!

Y, tras una larga exclamación apagada, el ruido cesó por completo del lado del penitente. El sacerdote, demasiado concentrado en sí mismo ahora, dio un respingo cuando la puerta del confesionario fue bruscamente abierta. El muchacho de ojos verdes contemplaba con una sonrisa cómo intentaba ocultar su pene erecto, su sotana arrugada, sus manos húmedas.

—Así es como terminaba mi fantasía.

E, inclinándose, lo tomó del alzacuello y lo besó intensamente en la boca. De la sorpresa, el sacerdote no reaccionó, y sintió la lengua del chico recorrer sus labios, penetrando luego entre sus dientes con desesperación. Cuando lo soltó, cayó sobre su asiento, estupefacto. Su erección, mal disimulada entre los volados de la sotana, estaba a punto de estallar. El muchacho le ofrecía una expresión de autosuficiencia desde la puerta.

—Quizás necesite tiempo para pensar la mejor penitencia para mí. Volveré mañana, y prometo traerle nuevos pecados.

Y, guiñándole un ojo, desapareció por donde vino.

Solo y en la oscuridad de su cubículo, el sacerdote sonrió, las manos manchadas de semen y la boca llena de un sabor dulce.

 *** * * FIN * * ***

 **Notas de la Autora:** si bien leí sobre el dispositivo de la confesión, sobre el atuendo de los sacerdotes y sobre la estructura de las iglesias para ser más precisa, lo cierto es que no tengo ningún conocimiento especial al respecto, sobre todo porque no soy cristiana y nunca en la vida me confesé ni nada por el estilo. Lo que sé se lo debo a los libros. Así que si observan algún detalle incorrecto (los horarios de la confesión, el atuendo, lo que sea), en función del lugar y la época además, por favor avísenme así lo corrijo.


End file.
